


Who  Is This  Stranger

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [10]
Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: Munckin  Land Character Development  anyalysis from    Wizard Of OZ





	Who  Is This  Stranger

Who Is This Strangers  
A Munchkin's Analysis of Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

 

Notes: This time around I have decided to do a single scene anaylsis of each of my characters instead of full out story. Since I am only in 4 scenes in Wizard Of Oz it is easier to things this way. Lines from the script are in Italics.

A wind just blew in and we were all startled by a big bang. We nervously peeked out and saw a creature laying on the ground clutching another creature in her arms. Seconds later Glinda appeared.  
'She'll get to the bottom of this." I said turning to one of my friends who nodded.  
"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"  
"I'm not a witch at all, I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas.  
"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?""  
"I just told you , I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly.  
The younger munchkins giggled.  
"What was that?" Dorothy asked  
"The Munchkins. They are laughing because I am a witch. I am Glinda the good witch or the North."  
"I beg your pardon but what are munchkins?"  
I nudged my friend in the side. "She's definitely not from around her. I bet the only Munckins she's heard of are the ones you get at Dunkin Donuts.  
That led to a snicker. "Don't let the girl hear you say that."  
Glinda then went on to explain to Dorothy that she had killed the Wicked Witch Of the East and then invited us all to come out.  
We looked on with bewilderment and wonder. We'd never seen a human or her pet before. It turns out that the other strange creature she was holding was her dog Toto.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to post this. I sincerely apologize. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
